El Dolor y el Tiempo
by Pastl-Rose
Summary: Por el dolor que causa tener que decir "Ni una menos" cuando vivir libres y en tranquilidad es nuestro mayor derecho


Hermione dice que en 21 años de matrimonio no hubo la más mínima señal de violencia por parte de su esposo, por eso nunca imaginó el trágico desenlace.

Jaime Moreno / EL PROFETA

Por:Melba Escobar 14 de agosto 2017 , 11:40 a.m.

 **Buscando a Hermione**

Le pregunté si podíamos vernos, respondió que no tenía claro en qué ciudad estaría al día siguiente. Al final, después de varios días intentando concretar una entrevista, precisó: "Mañana, en Hogsmeade". Eso era todo. Tenía un día, una ciudad. Nada más. Ni hora ni lugar. Comenzaba a hacerse tarde. Insistí. Tampoco hubo respuesta. Fue así como terminé por comprar un traslador al mediodía del día siguiente con regreso a Londres a las ocho de la noche. Al llegar a mi oficina, por fin respondió a mi carta: "Veámonos en el restaurante Cinnamon, en el callejón Diagon en media hora".

La esperé unos veinte minutos y la vi llegar arreglada, con paquetes en las manos. Me sorprendió su elocuencia, su normalidad.Una persona que ha pasado por un trauma como el suyo bien podría estar postrada en una cama o internada.Su teléfono muggle no paraba de sonar. Es una mujer rápida, sabe en dónde está ese papel del ministerio y cuántas personas hay disponibles, menciona los impuestos que deben pagar antes de despedirse. "Discúlpame", dice. "Es que yo trabajo en el ministerio. Necesito mantener la máquina ocupada todo el tiempo para no volverme loca".

 **El príncipe camuflado**

Se conocieron hace casi treinta años siendo estudiantes de la universidad de leyes magica. Él la sorprendió con la galantería y sofisticación de un hombre educado, con todas las credenciales para ser un príncipe azul: "Su modo de ser contrastaba para mí con el del hombre comun, pues Ronald Weasley era de llevarle a uno flores y ofrecer su chaqueta si uno tenía frío".

Al graduarse, Hermiome ganaba dos mil Galeones mensuales, recién egresada. No quería casarse, quería trabajar. Decidieron esperar un año antes de ponerle fecha al matrimonio.

Pero meses después él comenzó a presionar para definir el compromiso.El acuerdo era que después de casarse se irían a Ottery St. Catchpole, un pueblo Muggle en Devon, a trabajar en una nueva tienda de bromas de sus hermanos, con los años, crearon su propio negocio.

Finalmente, hace 22 años se casaron. Hoy en día, Hermione piensa que el haber sido una niña de colegio de monjas, antes de Hogwarts, con las relaciones de pareja como tabú, precipitó su matrimonio: "Mi mamá solía decir que no vayan a decir que la hija de Lucho Forero está más besada que anillo de obispo, ni más tocada que el himno nacional. Teníamos un compromiso y al fin y al cabo había que cumplirlo".

 **El comienzo del fin**

Desde un principio fue un papá amoroso: le cambiaba el pañal a Rose, su primera hija, la bañaba.Cuando era bebé, se levantaba en la noche para que su mujer le diera pecho a la niña. Y así fue con Sofía, la segunda. Con un préstamo crearon su propio negocio. A Hermione comenzó a irle cada vez mejor. Le dieron un contrato para darle comida a tres mil personas, luego otro para enseñar etiqueta y protocolo en una institución educativa. Hacía tablas de quesos, postres, prestaba servicio de 'catering', alquiler de meseros, producía eventos para los aurores, para matrimonios y fiestas empresariales: "Nuestro negocio se volvió la crema y nata de Londres Medio. Nos iba espectacular". Tan espectacular que abrieron un nuevo local al que llamaron Salerno, como el puerto italiano, pero sobre todo, como el clásico restaurante Londinense donde pasaron tantas veladas de novios: "Para mí, eso fue el comienzo del fin. Con el nuevo negocio llegaron cada vez más mujeres. Y si bien estábamos viviendo una época dorada, carro, casa, viajes; Ronald se había vuelto distante", recuerda.

Entonces tuvo noticia de la primera infidelidad. La chica hacía turnos los fines de semana en la tienda de sus hermanos. Cuando Hermione los descubrió, la reacción de Ronald fue decirle que si ella lo dejaba, él se mataba. Asistieron a terapia de pareja. Funcionó por un tiempo, pero poco después ella descubrió otra relación de su marido.

Entre el 2003 y el 2007 el adulterio se volvió una constante:"La promiscuidad de Ronald era tanta que mis controles de citología siempre salían mal". Además, como él sabía, ella tenía dinero más que suficiente para vivir bien sin necesitarlo. No se separaron porque él quiso mantener cercanía con sus hijas y ellas con él, especialmente Sofía, pues Rose, la mayor, terminaría por darse cuenta de las infidelidades y malos tratos que daba a su madre hacia el final de la relación.

Durante el último año de convivencia, la situación de Hermione se fue volviendo desesperada. Acordaron que seguiría viviendo en la casa, mientras respetara las reglas de mantener cuartos separados. Pero algunas noches Ronald Bilius se coló en su habitación e intentó violarla, consiguiéndolo en tres ocasiones.Hermione acudió al departamento de seguridad magica, sin resultado. Ronald se negaba a dejar la casa y Sofía, la menor de sus hijas, se negaba a irse, pues no quería abandonar a su papá: "Ahora pienso que hay errores que sin duda cometí. Él me hizo unos morados en una de sus agresiones y me dijeron que debía ir al ministerio para denunciarlos, pero como el doctor era papá de una compañerita de mi hija, del colegio, no fui capaz. Me dio vergüenza". En los últimos meses de convivencia, Hermione dormía en la mitad entre sus dos hijas con su varita lista en su mesita de noche. El deterioro de la relación estaba tocando fondo. Sin embargo, ni por un minuto llegó a imaginar el trágico desenlace.

Al final, se trataba del hombre que jamás había agredido a una de sus hijas, y que hasta el último año de relación había sido siempre correcto y cariñoso con ella.

 **Una tragedia inesperada**

Durante las tres horas de nuestra conversación, mientras del plato principal pasamos al café, de ahí al postre, y luego a otro café, no dejé de preguntarle con insistencia si durante la mayor parte del matrimonio no hubo aunque fuera una mínima señal de violencia por parte de Ronald. Hermione fue enfática en que nunca la hubo, ni hacia ella ni mucho menos hacia alguna de sus hijas. Piensa que su naturaleza emprendedora la llevó a buscar nuevos negocios que hacían su cuenta bancaria cada vez más robusta, mientras él permanecía en una zona de confort que fue abriendo una zanja cada vez más profunda entre ellos. La mujer ambiciosa, la que acostumbra ponerse metas y alcanzarlas, era también una madre que hacía largos viajes, que trabaja fines de semana, y salía de casa temprano para volver tarde. Ronald, entretanto, atendía la tienda, leía la prensa, se ocupaba de sus hijas y mimaba a la pequeña Sofía. A ella la acompañaba a montar en escoba, y la dejaba jugar hasta tarde. Por su parte, Hermione trabajaba con la idea de comprar un apartamento en Londres, a donde pensaba mandar a estudiar a Rose tan pronto terminara su educación en Hogwarts.

La noche anterior a los hechos, Hermione había tenido una celebración familiar. Por petición de ella, la invitación llegó dirigida solo a su nombre. Ronald espero a que su mujer regresará de la fiesta, visiblemente contrariado. Quería saberlo todo. Que quienes estaban, que por qué no lo habían invitado, que si había llevado una pareja. Como las respuestas que ella le daba no lo satisfacían, ya en la casa continuó el interrogatorio, a los gritos, echando a volar los álbumes familiares. Sofía le susurró a su madre al oído:"Mañana me voy contigo". Hoy Hermione recuerda que en ese momento sintió un profundo alivio: "Pensé, se acabó. Mañana nos vamos a rehacer nuestras vidas".

La mañana siguiente, el 21 de junio del 2011, primer día de vacaciones de las niñas, Weasley le contestó a cuchillo a su mujer cuando ella le informó que se iba con sus hijas. En un intento de rescate, las menores intervinieron.Sofía, de 10 años, fue la primera en morir con una perforación del corazón. Rose, de 15, con una hemorragia interna alcanzó a salir con su mamá en busca de ayuda, pero llegó al hospital sin signos vitales. Hermione sufrió una perforación de pulmón. Dos cirugías le fueron practicadas. Las puñaladas le dejaron los ligamentos de la espalda rotos. Desde entonces perdió sensibilidad en el costado izquierdo del dorso, y perdió movilidad del dedo pulgar. Cuando ella abandonó la casa con Rose para buscar ayuda, Ronald se encerró adentro. Los Aurores tuvieron que romper una ventana para acceder a la vivienda. Lo encontraron postrado después de autoagredirse. Los agentes lo dieron por muerto. Fue la capitana la que constató que Ronald Bilius Weasley seguía con vida. Le aplicaron torniquetes con sábanas y cinturones para frenar la hemorragia. De ahí fue trasladado a San Mungo, mientras lanzaba patadas y gritaba que lo dejaran morir. Ya desde entonces, la defensa alega demencia temporal para buscar trasladarlo a una clínica psiquiátrica y no a Azkaban, donde cumplió seis de los 45 años a los que fue sentenciado. Hoy en día, aún permanece en el ala de enfermedades mentales de San Mingo, donde fue trasladado una vez obtuvo la boleta de salida.

 **El lastre de la ley**

"Tengo que dormir acompañada. Estoy soñando mucho. Estoy medicada,vivo asustada, hoy en día soy yo quien tiene que pagar casa por cárcel, pues el asesino de mis hijas, que intentó acribillarme, está en libertad,mientras yo no tengo quien me defienda". A Ronald le dieron libertad provisional por cuenta de la Ley 1786 de descongestión judicial, a pesar de que según el Wizengamot este no es un beneficio aplicable cuando ya se tiene una sentencia. En ocho días, por error, fue liberado alguien a quien en más de dos años no han podido darle una confirmación o revocatoria de su pena. Hermiome se pregunta cómo es que estas equivocaciones no son sancionadas: "En teoría, el fallo de segunda instancia tenía que darse en 20 días. Vamos para dos años y no hay un veredicto. ¿No debería aplicarse una sanción a los jueces en estos casos?", pregunta. El pasado 11 de agosto, un juez negó la revocatoria de libertad provisional de Ronald. Según el fallo, acogiendo la Ley 1786, no se puede privar de su libertad indefinidamente a una persona que aún no cuenta con sentencia ejecutoriada. El victimario seguirá en libertad mientras el Wizengamot no defina si confirma la sentencia de 45 años de cárcel para que vuelva a ser capturado, o la revoca.

Su teléfono ha vuelto a sonar con insistencia. Ahora Hermiome habla de leyes, de quincenas, de impuestos. La veo agotarse, buscando la fatiga para huir de los recuerdos, de sus hijas que, como me dijo hace un rato, hasta hace un tiempo se le seguían apareciendo: "Es difícil descansar sabiendo que él está libre –me dice a manera de despedida–, pero cuando me faltan las fuerzas, pienso en mis hijas y sigo adelante, lo hago solo por ellas, en honor a su memoria".

MELBA ESCOBAR

Especial para EL PROFETA

Periodista y escritora; columnista de 'El Quisquilloso'.

 **Internado en un clínica**

A pesar de que el 27 de julio el Wizengamot revocó la libertad que le habían concedido a Ronald Bilius Weasley, lo cierto es que aún permanece internado en el ala de enfermedades mentales de San Mungo.Fuentes afirman que tiene custodia de Aurores, pero su situación jurídica no es clara, ya que el viernes un juez ordenó de nuevo su libertad condicional

/Nota: Está historia no es mia, nunca sería capaz de imaginar algo como esto. Tan cruel, tan duro.

Es un reportaje en el periódico de mi Pais, "El Tiempo". Decidí hacer está pequeña adaptación por un comentario; "Si fue tan lejos de la capital ¿que nos interesa a Nosotros?". Fue desgarrador.

Un comentario que llegó a mi de una persona querida y apreciada, así que, hice esto para ella y hoy lo comparto con ustedes.

Dejaré el Link de la noticia y entristecida por esta y muchas más similares, aún más deagarradoras.

Pero por este y otros casos hoy digo #NIUNAMENOS.

Gracias por leer

Lunes 18 de Septiembre, Bogotá Colombia. 03:51

http/m./justicia/delitos/entrevista-con-sobreviviente-que-fue-apunalada-por-su-esposo-luz-forero-y-mato-a-sus-dos-hijas-119474


End file.
